The present invention refers to an improved dismountable frame for children's furniture which has been designed for the construction of playpens, made up of four independent side members which can be fixed together and are detachable and a base.
The dismountable frame referred to above is characterized by the advantage that its dismantling does not require any complicated accessories and when dismantled, its components can be stacked so that they require only a small space thus making the transport and the storage extremely easy.